Vehicles are becoming increasingly interactive with drivers. Vehicle systems and user interfaces allow drivers to select several desirable applications such as, for example, a navigation application for executing navigation operations. In general, various suitable applications can be downloaded to a vehicle. However, as the number of applications that can be installed and executed on a vehicle increases, safety concerns due to, for example, driver distraction, are important to address.